Shades of Moments
by Chitania
Summary: Those three always belong together. No matter which story they belong to
1. Chapter 1

Shades of Moments

Summary: Those three always beong together. No matter which story they belong to

* * *

 **Enough**

When he'd first heard the news, Gilbert had just returned from the market. He just knew that the two people in front of him had planned something behind his back, but it's just Oz and Alice, so he let it through without much worries. But he didn't expect this.

"Let me get this straight... " He took a deep breath first. He needed it!

"Two of you went out, knowing nothing of this city and lost all of our money because you thought it's safer to bring it than leaving it at home?" he deadpanned. His voice held that scary aura that made Oz and Alice shivered with fear.

"Ah about that Gil, we only lost half of it. Alice managed to kick that person hard. Right Alice?" Oz asked Alice with a smile. Trying to act nonchalant as much as possible. Alice nodded.

"And then the money went in the air"

"We managed to make money rain seaweed head!"

"And people around us started to pick up the money and ran away"

"Ah, the town's people trampled us because they suddenly just ran like crazy to catch those flying money"

"What!? You got trampled?" The scary aura Gilbert held just a moment ago, disappear within the air. Concern was evident in his eyes. He eyed the two. True to be told, the look unpleasant. Their cloth is dirty and their skin was filled with bruises and some visible shoes mark.

Gilbert clenched his fist. How can he become so couldn't even protect the most important person to him after all those waiting. Does he really deserve to meet them again? Was everything just to much to ask?

'I'm such a fool!' He cursed.

Suddenly he felt a two pair of hand on his head. Alice and Oz has stood up right in front of him and placed their hand on his head. He felt like crying really, so he buried his head on his hand.

"We're fine Gil. That kind of thing won't kill us" Oz said with a gentle voice. Trying to soothe the guilt that rampaged in Gilbert head.

"Yes, it's our fault. No need to become such a crybaby seaweed head" Oz laughed at this comment. One of his hand intertwined with Alice's

"I'm not crying stupid rabbit!" he yelled while drops of tears fall freely from his eyes.

It's not easy not to blame himself for being too emotional about this matter.

"We're here Gil. Is that not enough?" Oz asked. His eyes fixed on Gilbert with such tranquility that made the tears stopped.

"No..."

That's right. He doesn't need anything more than this.

"It's more than enough, Oz"

Gilbert stood up and went to hug the two. Even without his left arm, Gilbert managed to engulf them by his right arm and buried his face between their head.

"Heey, how about we go back to Baskerville mansion?" Alice suggested between the moment. Gilbert blinked, trying to process her request. Well, it's has been months since they decided to travel towns to towns to teach Oz and Alice about all the new age.

"That's a good idea. I'm sure Leo misses us" Oz agreed almost immediately. He too, missed that place.

"But first thing first. I need to your wound. Then we can decide what to do next" After saying that, Gilbert walked to the bathroom to take the fist aid kit.

Alice and Oz laughed at him

No matter how many years passed, Gilbert is still their worrywart father figure

* * *

This will be told in series of drables. each story might have a different universe and timeline.

Like, review and criticism are openly accepted. Bur please no flame


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcoming**

The Rainsworth mansion was livelier than usual. Music and noble chatters can be heard. The decoration was grand and those big chandelier made it even more perfect.

Sharon Rainsworth, the grand daughter of the head, smiled politely as she greeted each of the guest. It's a must do job for her as the next head.

After she felt a little tired, she sat at the sofa right in the corner of the hall. She watched as their guest slowly moving toward the centre because the music has started.

It was made for a slow dance

Some men started to gather around her. Asking for her hand. She politely declined but some insisted and she couldn't do anything now.

She searched for Break or Liam admits the crowd. She need them to shoo away these strong headed gentleman.

"Hurry up stupid rabbit! You can have all that meat later!"

"Shut up stupid Raven! That meat will run away if you don't stop dragging me!"

Sharon attention was fully drawn toward that yell. She excused herself forcefully and walked toward the black haired man and woman.

Suddenly, a blond young man came and calmed them with some words and they stopped the bickering.

"I'll buy you meat after we went home. Okay?"

He patted the girl head affectional. The girl pouted but muttered 'fine' as the blond guided them to the centre.

How do you dance with three people? This song was specially made for a couple. For a slow movement that slowly glide through the crowd, while holding your partner and...

Sharon stared at the scene before her. Those waltz music doesn't match the movement of the trio. Because right now, they're basically moving through their own rhythm. Their hands intertwined to each other and all the ball guest can heard their loud happy laughter echoing on that current great hall.

The guests stared at them in awe

Maybe it's because of their happy demeanour and the atmosphere that surrounds them.

But that wasn't the thing that bothering Sharon right now.

They somehow feel nostalgic

Those reckless movement, those laugh, those non-caring attitude. She felt like she had know them before. They smelled like home. A place where even the worst people will be accepted into.

A memory that she couldn't remember

"Ojou-sama, why are you crying?"

"Huh?"

Sharon touched her wet cheek. She didn't even realize that she was crying. Hell, why was she crying?

"I don't know Break. These tears... just fall"

Break looked toward the people that made his Ojousama cry. He widen his eyes a little, but it was a mere second that Sharon didn't have time to notice.

"Quiet an active bunch, huh" he mumbled. A small smile spread on his face. He gently took Sharon hand and glide her toward the trio.

"Break what are yo..."

"Shall we greet them, my lady?" He chuckled.

Without a hint of doubt, Sharon nodded. She's going to welcome her guest. The guests that within days, become important to her, to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**PROPERLY**

The name Glen is bestowed to every king of Sabrie. The current title is held by Oswald Baskerville or now called Glen Baskerville.

And now the current king can only stared at his sister and Jack banter from the second floor.

"That's funny. I don't remember ever having you as my husband"

"But Lacie, Levi wasn't your husband either"

Lacie pouted. She pick up her shawl and walk away from the frozen state Jack. She's truly sensitive about this matter. Who can blame her to bear the late King children? She never cared about it either way. The only thing she cared is both Alice is safe.

"What are you staring at Glen-sama?" Lotti asked. She placed the document on his desk and made her way to his side. She saw the frozen Jack right below them. She guessed that Jack had a fight with Glen's sister.

The door flew open with a loud bang

"Big brother"

Glen gulped. He silently prayed that his sister won't find out.

"Ah lady Lacie" Charlotte bowed and exited the room. Sometimes, she feel jealous for Lacie. Because she's the only person in the entire castle that can get the Glen full attention.

With the exception of his niece of course, the twin Alice

"Keep it down La..."

"You're the one who told Jack about the secret passage" It wasn't a question. Glen merely looked away and stay silent.

"Big Brother" she said again, but softer this time. She walked toward Glen and hug him from behind.

"I know you blamed yourself. But it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who decided to do it. And I never regreted having them so..."

Glen just listened. He truly wanted to object his sister. It was entirely his fault. If he could protect Lacie properly, Lacie wouldn't...

"Forgive me big brother. For being so selfish about everything"

Glen eyes widen. His hand slowly made its way to Lacie hand and touched it gently.

Curse him and his sister complex

"About Jack..." He began. Trying to find the right words to describe it.

"He truly likes you"

Lacie chuckled. She released her hand from his body and laughed

"Like is not the right word Brother. It's more like he's obsessed with me. Just because I greeted him that time. When he was still ever so broken"

She reminisenced

"But he never crossed the line he made. Funny isn't it?"

Glen just keep staring toward his sister. Somehow, he felt pity toward the blond.

"Won't you consider him? Those two need a father too"

"But you can become their father brother"

"I can't marry you"

"I'm not talking about marriage"

Glen sighed and Lacie laugh louder. She find it amusing that the king was actually an over protective older brother.

"Oh the great Glen, what am I going to do with you" she joked. Looking at the pocket watch that Jack gave to her, she grabbed Glen and drag him along.

"It's time to visit Alices. They'll be mad if we arrive late"

Glen let himself being dragged. He wondered why he never able to argue with her.

"About Jack... Maybe I will properly consider him"

She said between giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOSPITAL**

He hated the scent of hospital.

More than that, he hated being weak. He hated himself for being a pain for them. He wanted to get out, to walk ever so normally and tell them that he's alright and they don't need to worry about him anymore. But as he tried to move his body, a sudden flash of pain struck his body. He gripped the railing of his bed as he hissed with pain.

He gritted his teeth tightly so that he wouldn't scream. The pain slowly subdue to nothing. Oz sighed in relieve and let his body rest again to the bed. He stared at the white ceiling, wondering if what he did before is wrong or right. He vividly remember Gilbert panickly calling out to him and Alice crying face stared right to him.

'How could you Oz?' She said ever so quietly. It sends shiver through his spine. He never meant to make her cry, he'll do anything to make those tears never appear on those purple eyes. But... The reason why she cried was always because of him. Gil too. He caused them nothing but worry and pain.

"Oz!" The door busted open, revealing Gilbert and Alice who entered in panic. They immidiately circle Oz in a tight hug. Alice rested her face on the crook of his neck while Gilbert on top of his head.

"IDIOT, WHY DID YOU THROW YOURSELF LIKE THAT! DO YOU NO HAVE NO-"

"I'm sorry Alice, Gil. I... I... I always causes you guys trouble and... and... I... I have no right to stay with you guys again and wa-"

"STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" They both yelled, tears visible on their eyes. Their hug become tighter and Oz become even more pitiful as time passes.

"It's my fault Oz. I can't protect you well enough. I'm the worst servant. I'm not even worthy to look upon your face again. I failed you" Gil ranted. His tears fall even faster than him and Alice.

"No Gil... It's my fault. I..."

"Geez, stop blaming yourself already. You too seaweed head. It's clearly no one fault. We never expected it to be there. In the worst place and time possible" Alice explained, she somehow found her voice becoming calmer faster than two of her companion. Oz and Gilbert can only stared at her as her explanation dawned on them The three laughed.

Now fairly happy with their conclusion. Their grip tighten around each other and they smile to each other.

"Next time we'll work together and make it even better than now" Gil explained as a wide smile spreaded on his tears stained face.

"Yes, we'll be the best team out th- ouchh" Oz yelped in pain. Just because he's too happy to notice the pain that has been lingering on his body ever since the two hugging him.

"I'm sorry Oz!" "Oz! OZ! Tell me where it hurts!?"

"No, I'm okay you kno- aww"

"WE'RE SORRY OZ!" And so it continues until Sharon and Break cut off the happy confrontation with tea and sweets


End file.
